Alynne Tarth
Lady Alynne Tarth (born third moon, 371 AC) is a Stormlands Noblewoman and Warrior-Maid of House Tarth. When in Tournaments she fights under the alias 'Bluewaters'. Biography Youth (Age 0-12) Alynne Tarth was born in 371 to Durran Tarth and Lady Jocelyn Bolling, arriving into the world on the Sapphire Isle of Tarth in the early hours of the morning. From the time she could waddle around she loved climbing. Climbing chairs, climbing tables and climbing antique ancestral furniture all around Evenfall Hall. When she wasn’t trying to climb the upholstery, she was being taught how to be a courtly lady; to sing, to dance, to play various instruments and to appear respectable. These were the good years of her life, enjoying the wealth of the Tarth family and living in innocent naïveté. Triarchy War (Age 12-13) In the early hours of the morning, the Triarchy swept into Tarth. The family was caught off guard, believing that the Stormlander Fleet would stop any of the Triarchy from landing on the Sapphire Isle. Evenfall Hall was defended to its last man, Lord Durran Tarth himself falling to buy the remaining Tarths time to flee. In the chaos the rest of the family split up, running away and disguising themselves as baseborn. But Alynne and her servants were spotted fleeing the Hall, and were pursued by a handful of mercenaries further inland. After only half a mile they caught up with Alynne’s handmaiden, who wasn’t suited to outrun soldiers even on plains, let alone in the dense forests and hills of Tarth. She was killed on the spot, only slowing down their pursuers. Not long after the group split up, with each person going in a different direction to try and outrun the mercenaries. Alynne was left with a single pursuer, chasing her through trees and across fords for miles. After finding herself exhausted in a forest of tall pine trees she made a dash for a nearby tree and scurried up it, her dress getting tangles in the branches as her stick-like legs pushed her further upwards. Her pursuer, tired as she was, climbed after her, his thick legs almost the size of the trunk he was slowly climbing. He chased her up, the tree shaking violently with every inch he moved. But as he neared the top his legs failed him, slipping then sliding down the trunk before losing his grip and falling to the ground below. He lay there, groaning with one of his legs twisted beneath him and blood soaking the ground around him. Alynne climbed back down the tree and started running again, but she didn’t get far before a piercing shriek came from the man behind her. A wailing that would have made the sorrowful men proud. Overcome with sudden guilt and empathy she turned back and came to the mercenary to comfort him. As she walked cautiously towards him the noise only got louder. His giant ham of a hand whipped around and grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her towards him, her feet slipping out from under her. Despite her kicking and screaming he managed to hold onto her with only one hand, his other searching around on the floor for his fallen sword. But it was Alynne who found it first, picking it up and beating him to death with it as if it was a club. These events marked a turning point in Alynne’s life, a turn away from the more courtly lady to a fighter. Scared and caked in blood she found the rest of her family, who were lying low at Sapphire Point. In the town they were packed onto a boat bound for the mainland, with Argilac Tarth, her older brother, now Lord Tarth, leading them. After the Triarchy War (Age 13-19) Alynne was left mentally scarred from the experience, her tranquil paradise had been ripped from her, leaving blood on her hands and a fear for her life that took years to fade. During this time House Tarth fully converted to the Storm God, with Alynne's teachings of the Seven-Who-Are-One being replaced by that of a different god; a new god for a new period of her life. Alynne trained as a warrior under the Master-At-Arms, doing drills with the master-at-arms taught her how to use a sword and shield as well as any common soldier. But, with years of practice, she became more exceptional at shieldwork among the islanders, using her defence as an offence along with a new polearm of hers. After the death of a Kingsguard knight and the announcement of a tournament for the role, Alynne travelled north to King's Landing, eager to prove herself as worthy of the legacy of Brienne of Tarth and her role in various noble guards. Timeline * 371 - Born on Tarth * 383 - Triarchy invasion of Tarth * 384 - End of Triarchy Invasion, Induction into new faith * 390 - Travelled to King's Landing Duels Family Tree Category:House Tarth Category:Stormlander